New Beginnings
by krissy P
Summary: ok summory ok here we go this is a story about Harry and his wedding! I know been done before but hay give me a break
1. dreams do come true

Ok this is just a story that I found wandering about my computer so I am going to slap it up so maybe someone can read it :)

Harry stood in the dorm room where he use to sleep every night when at hog warts, but today it was different for one he had graduated with full marks with a outstanding future in front of him. But at this moment all he could think about was the buttons on his formal robes and the fact that in a mere hour he was going to be married. He had grown up since he had first stepped through the barrier onto the platform 9 3/4. But some things stayed the same. Trouble still followed him everywhere he went. His hair still was as wild as ever and his green eyes sparkled as he thought of the girl in the dorms not far from where he was though she was probably different from him at this moment. He was marrying Hermoine he had fallen for her long before he even realized it himself.   
  
Harry was thinking back on all of the trouble they had all caused during their time at Hog warts. And how many times he had almost been killed. But Hermoine was by his side at those times and in an hour just one hour she would be by his side for the rest of her life. This thought brought a smile to Harry's face; he wondered what his father was like when he was getting ready for his wedding. He was thinking of this when a sudden knock at the door startled him as he yelled for them to come in   
"Hey Harry it is just me"  
It was Sirius; he was looking as he did in the photo of Harry's parents wedding. But he looked more proud as he walked in he at Harry with a dreaming look that told Harry that he was remembering when his best friend James married the most beautiful young woman named Lily. Sirius laughed at Harry after his moment in his memories and walked over to help him with the buttons on the robe that in Harry's opinion were just there to annoy him. As Sirius fixed the buttons on Harry's robes Harry asked a question that he had been wondering about for a long time.   
UM, Sirius what was my parents wedding like?   
  
Sirius stopped as he was fixing the tie that Hermoine insisted Harry wear under the robes and thought about it a second.   
Well it was a long time ago but I remember it quite vividly  
Your dad got dressed and I had to help him with the robes just like I am doing now for you. He was so nervous had nightmares for a month before the wedding that Lily was going to say no. As we stood at the alter waiting he kept muttering to me asking me if I had the ring and I did every thing in my power to keep from laughing. Oh Harry you do remind me so much of James, any way, when he saw Lily coming down the Isle I could tell he was no longer nervous in fact I would swear he wanted to run down and pick her up so she would get down there faster. Her eyes never looked more beautiful her hair was pulled back in a loose braid so she had some loose pieces hanging down James was at a loss for words. It was a small wedding a few friends and family though Lily's sister didn't come but that didn't stop them from having a beautiful wedding and at the end Headmaster shot out ten dozen Maroon and gold fireworks for them." Sirius looked as though the tears that had began to flow would never stop Oh Harry how I miss them both, James would be so proud of you today Harry you are marrying the love of your life just as he did when he was your age. OH I can just picture what he would look like today with his dress robes on telling you that everything was going to be fine when even he would be nervous. Oh and Lily" Sirius began to laugh as he cried and talked at the same time " She would have been the perfect mother of the groom she would have battled it out with Mrs. Granger over every single wedding arrangement." At the end of the description of his parents wedding and the description of what they would have been like. Harry was starting to settle down he was determined to have a happy life though much much longer with Hermoine.

Out of the blue Sirius spoke again, "Oh and Harry you may think this is a bit disturbing of me but when I went to your house on the day Lily and James were killed. Well I took this it was Lily's wedding ring. I took it off of her after Hagrid left with you and figured I would give it to you if I ever saw you again."  
  
Harry looked at the ring that Sirius was handing him it was small, silver with a diamond in the center and inside the band was written " to the only woman that could almost keep me out of trouble." As Harry looked up from the ring he saw tears in Sirius's eyes and found the words he wanted to say to the man that was like a father to him.   
"Thanks Sirius, I think I know what I am going to do with it I am going to give it to Hermoine as a gift from mum. Do you think mum would like her ring being on the finger of someone else?" Harry asked questionably but Sirius who couldn't seem to find the words just nodded yes. They stood there Sirius helping Harry finish getting ready for a ten minutes before either of them spoke again. Harry about the ring I think Lils will be honored if her only son gives it to the one that he truly loves, just remember not only will your and Herm's love flow from that ring but also the love if Lily and James." Harry stood if front of the mirror looking not at him self but at the man standing beside him wiping his eyes, Sirius spoke again before Harry could say anything about his little speech about the ring.   
"Harry where is Ron by the way and the other boys you are having as your groomsmen?"  
Oh Ron who wasn't being much help went to see Hermoine for a few minutes but should be back in a few Fred and George went to... well actually I don't know where those two went to."

Sirius laughed "those two remind me of some of the stunts I pulled as a teen."

"Oh really then you should tell us some of them seeing we already use your map." Came the voices of trouble in the doorway as the Wesley twins came stumbling in actually carrying Ron as he laughed uncontrollably.   
  
All right all of you into your robes or else I will use the tickling spell on the lot of ya including the groom here! Which was answered by more laughing as the others pulled on their robes.   
  
  
The hour seemed to creep up on the castle and before he knew it Harry was being led down the stairway to the Grand hall where the wedding was going to take place. Ron had put a charm on him so he couldn't see where he was going just in case they ran into Hermoine. They made it to the hall with only one accident involving the twins the poltergeist peeves but made it safely down with out any other incident. Harry couldn't think of anyone he wanted to perform the marriage other then Headmaster Dumpledore. So there they stood waiting when the music began to play and all attention was drawn to the doors (that had been closed until everyone was in place.) Hagrid opened the doors first walked in the brides maids and the flower girl Harry's three year old second cousin Winter rose, Dudley had gotten married the day after his graduation. And his daughter had turned out to be magic, which was discovered in a very funny way. When Winter had been one Dudley had taken her over to see her Grandparents. Petunia was squeezing the little girl's check when the little girl was back in her mommy's arms with out any one moving every one was worried so they called Harry. So Dudley and Harry patched things up and became close. Of course Vernon refused to admit he was related to a witch let alone have one for a grand daughter and left. Harry looked over to the first row of people and saw Dudley smiling happily next to his wife Sara and Aunt Petunia. The doors were closed again then the music Harry had been waiting for 4 years to hear began and the doors reopened onto one of the most beautiful sights Harry had ever seen. Hermoine was positively glowing as her father escorted her down the isle toward Harry who understood why his father wanted to just run down and scoop her up. Hermoine was wearing a form fitting white robe (they had decided that they would wear robes instead of Muggle wedding dress) her hair was long and slightly wavy with what looked like living butterflies positioned in it. And white flowers that made a veil that was so long in back that Ginny who was the maid of honor, had to walk behind her instead of in front to make sure it didn't get caught on anything. As Harry took her hand from her father's he wished his mother could have been there to help plan and fuss over every detail like Hermoine's did but of course he did have something close to a mum Ron's mum had helped. But somewhere in his heart Harry knew his parents were watching him give his promise, and the ring (after a small speech about it being his moms), they watched as he gave his new bride their first kiss, and as they posed for their wedding photo, (that was to look just like his parents except for their would be Ron and Sirius posing with them.) Harry was happy he now would have the family that he always wanted when he was growing up Hermoine would take care of him and the other way around. They would remain at Hogwarts Harry teaching the defense class and Hermoine had talked the head master into starting a class for first years called Hogwarts the History. She was quite excided about it. But all Harry wanted to do was sit in a comfy chair and fall asleep he had been having night mares again that he would tell Hermoine about after the honeymoon he had plans for that time with her. 


	2. his study

I beg of you if you like it tell me if you hate it tell me if you know how I could make this better please please tell me :) I have very low self esteem when it comes to my writing. if you like it may be I could finish it :)

As Harry walked down the hallway on his mission a mission he was sent on by his own dear and loving wife. She would have gone in search but she could not climb all of the steps as easily as he could. He didn't mind looking for them honestly but after working a full day at Hogwarts then needing to go to the ministry to talk to Sirius and Remus. He really only wanted to sit down in his study and well what he normally did in his study sleep. Hermoine didn't know that he usually did that but no one entered anyone else's private study the mansion or affectionately called the mad house had over a fifty rooms so he, hermoine, Ron, Sirius, Remus, and even Draco who they had called a truce with shortly after 5th year. Each had a private room to them and no one was to enter these rooms with out the permission of the owner of the room. All of the studies were on the 4th floor, when the group bought the house they had decided that the 4th floor would be nothing but studies so they each took a room and lived happily.

As Harry walked past his own door dreamily thinking of his over stuffed couch and soft blanket that he kept in the room, he noticed that the door was open slightly. Knowing he had found his query he quietly opened the door the rest of the way there in his sanctuary. Were 4 small children the first of which he notices was a small black haired girl with long ponytails tied with purple ribbon was shaking her head as she spoke to another girl. Harry watched the two as another girl the same age as the first this time with white blond hair pulled into a very messy braid Harry guessed Draco had done that girls hair this morning, began singing liar lire pants on fire. Harry was really enjoying this he normally did see the kids together but he just loved watching them. An 2 older boys about the age of 6 (the two girls are about 4) were sitting away from the two girls just looking at his cabinet Harry knew if he didn't get the kids attention he would be paying dearly if those two were in his study. It was then that Harry noticed the 5th child in the room a boy about the age of 5 holding a wand along with a book that looked remarkably like mione's charms book from hogwarts SO that is how they got in here that little sneak. As he leaned against the door watching them a few more minutes this was the life he had people to be with that actually wanted him around. 

OK what are you five doing in here? He had finally decided to get their attention. "Alex and Michael weasly if you go one more step to that cabinet I will tell your mother you were in here." At the mentioning of their mom the two boys slowly backed away from the case Of course if he had to face Katie Weasley (Fred's wife) when angry he would also look like that it was not a fun experience.

Turning his attention to the young boy with the wand he simply had to laugh "hey Wile why do you have your dads spear wand and moine's old school book?" "You are, as bad as your father sometimes, do you know that." The young boy looked into Harry's eyes with his own amber eyes and smiled a toothy grin yep a prankster and a genius rolled into one small boy not a good combo he would have to talk to Remus about this boy. Harry suddenly felt like he couldn't move he was being attacked by the dreaded 4 year olds patented leg lock. They would gang up on the most un suspecting victim and well you wouldn't get loose until you threatened them with tickles then they would run off giggling as you chased after them. Though today he just did not feel like chasing two overly excited munchkins so he just shuffled over to his couch and crashed with them still hanging on giggling of course. "SO what may I ask are you two pretty things doing here with these ruffians huh?" Jackson wanted to test Uncle Remmy's wand and Alex and Mike wanted to see what was in here so we had to come, daddy" said the black haired girl. Yea said the little blond both of which had given up the leg locker and climbed onto his lap. Who would have guessed that a Malfoy and a potter would have been almost inseparable but such was the case with Amaya Potter and Kylie Malfoy they were proclaimed themselves the bestest friends. 


End file.
